Love Story
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Akuilah.. hanya aku yang bisa memberikan mu satu hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan" DaeLo Fanfiction DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR Juseyoooo


_**This is my story..**_

_**Hey.. listen.**_

.

.

Tittle : Love Story

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong

Slight : Kim Himchan / Tanaka (OC)

Author : Ichizenkaze

Warning : BOYSXBOYS if you dont like with my pair. Dont read!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Daehyun membencinya..

Saat tangan-tangan nakal itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Daehyun ingin mematahkan semua lengan-lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan possessive.

Namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, menyebarkan harum beracun yang membuat semua lelaki disekitarnya bertekuk lutut. Senyuman menggoda, yang saat pemuda itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang diinginkan maka lelaki disekitarnya berebut untuk memberikannya yang lebih mewah, mahal, bernilai tinggi.

Daehyun melepas cekikan dasi dilehernya, meneguk bir nya berkali-kali lalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak. Rasa sesak tak kunjung hilang, mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat walau untuk bernafas. Dia bisa gila. Dia bisa mati.

"Jung, ayo kita pulang"

Daehyun menatap pemuda itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah begitu mengagumkan ditengah kerlipan bola lampu pub yang berwarna-warni.

Junhong memakai kacamata hitam, menutupi matanya yang bersinar jernih, walau dagunya mengetat tanda tak suka.

"Sudah selesai?" Daehyun bangkit. Terlalu dekat. Bahkan nafasnya yang seharum mawar segera merampas tarikan nafasnya.

Junhong mengangguk, berjalan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Daehyun. Daehyun mengikuti dari belakang. Memperhatikan punggungnya yang sempit. Dia terlalu indah, bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya seakan kalah telak oleh pesonanya.

Daehyun duduk dikursi kemudi, menatap Junhong yang membuka pintu belakang dengan wajah muram. Tatapan mata liarnya mengabur, inilah dia yang sesungguhnya, pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang masih menangis saat es krim ditangannya tumpah karena tersenggol orang.

"Kau lelah?"

Junhong menatap kosong, menarik lutunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Daehyun.

Mereka diam. Menghitung tarikan nafas masing-masing untuk beberapa menit yang hampa. Daehyun meremas kemudinya, tidak berguna. Menatap langit-langit area parkiran yang rendah. Daehyun membenci posisinya.

Pada akhirnya, Daehyun menyalakan mesin mobil, membiarkan Junhong berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun menatap wajahnya dari kaca kecil diatas mobil. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya berpulang pada dirinya sendiri, seolah beberapa jam lalu yang dilihat Daehyun bukanlah sosok Junhong.

"Hujan"

"Hm?" Respon Daehyun.

"Malam ini akan turun hujan" suaranya terdengar lemah. Junhong mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan awan hitam melalui jendela.

Sesaknya kembali. Daehyun melonggarkan dasinya lebih gamang.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku suka dari hujan?"

Daehyun terdiam. Tak ingin menjawab. Membiarkan Junhong mengelus pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada kaca mobil.

"Hyung... kenapa kau diam?"

Daehyun tetap terdiam. Mencoba fokus menyetir namun matanya mengkhianati, saat setiap detik dia melirik sosoknya pada kaca diatas.

"Karena-"

"Kita sudah sampai" Daehyun memotong cepat ucapan Junhong.

Matanya terkejut, Junhong menggeleng lirih, membalas tatapan Daehyun melalui kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa" ujarnya.

Daehyun menggeram kesal, membuka pintu mobil dengan segera dan meninggalkan junhong yang masih terduduk dikursi belakang.

Junhong tidak akan bisa. Junhong tidak hidup sendiri. Junhong punya alasan kuat. Junhong.. tidak bisa membaginya pada Daehyun.

.

.

.

Daehyun tidak menyukai saat matahari tenggelam dan membuat segalanya gelap. Dia tidak mempunyai lampu untuk dirinya. Dia akan meraba dinding untuk menemukan dimana dia berada.

Daehyun akan tertatih sendiri, menggapai lampunya yang ternyata menyala berbalik menyakiti matanya.

Daehyun berjalan disampingnya, ingin rasanya memeluk pinggangnya erat namun dia sadar posisinya.

Daehyun tidak menyukai malam, karena sinar matanya akan berubah. Mata jernihnya akan terganti dengan mata menggoda yang menyakiti hatinya. Dia tidak bisa mencegah. Dia hanya biaa berdiri dan mengutuk jemari nakal yang meremas pinggangnya.

Pinggang pemudanya..

Mereka bilang cinta itu buta. Daehyun menyetujuinya. Saat matanya seakan tertutup kala mencintai sosoknya. Daehyun menepis segala perilaku bahkan pekerjaannya. Walau dengan mata telanjang dia bisa melihat seperti apa kelakuan dirinya.

"Cepatlah mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menguntungkan Jung"

Daehyun tersenyum masam, menepi sedikit untuk memberikan Himchan tempat duduk.

"Tidak bisa. Lalu siapa yang akan menjaganya" jawab Daehyun tegas, melirik pada sosoknya yang berada tak jauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya jika terus seperti ini" Himchan mengoreksi pakaiannya, lalu berkomentar tentang wajahnya dengan kantung mata yang menghitam.

"Cobalah lihat yang dia dekati" gumam Himchan. Tersenyum manis pada sang bartender dan memesan segelas wine.

"Tampan. Kau mempunyainya" Himchan menatap dirinya. "Dan kaya" bisik Himchan lirih.

Daehyun hanya diam.

"Munafik jika di dunia ini orang tidak melihat seseorang dari kekayaan. Kita semua butuh hidup. Dan hidup tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan cinta" Himchan menyesap minumannya.

"Semua orang disini mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Meremas kekayaan orang-orang yang bersinggah ditempat ini. Dan begitupun pemudamu" himchan menyipitkan matanya kala melihat tatapan Daehyun yang menuju tajam pada lengan-lengan yang memegang tubuh Junhong.

"Hanya satu cara untuk membuatnya berada digenggaman mu" himchan suka menggoda daehyun. Melihat mata coklatnya berpendar karena tusukan dihatinya melihat sosok yang dicintainya bermain dengan lelaki lain.

Tak ada hubungan.. Junhong tak mau berhubungan. Junhong tak suka terikat

"Menjadi kaya" bisik himchan ditelinganya. Rendah. Meletupkan hasrat untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya karena posisi yang dia temukan sangat jauh dari kata 'kaya'.

"Junhong bukan pemuda seperti itu" Daehyun bahkan masih sempat membelanya.

Himchan tertawa "lalu menurut mu dia disini untuk apa? Oh.. hahaha" Himchan tertawa mengejek.

Daehyun tak bisa membela lebih lanjut. Kenyataan memang sudah berada didepan matanya. Mengelak sekuat apapun bukti sudah jelas ada.

Daehyun ingin membawa Junhong pergi. Jauh. Ingin agar mereka hidup berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Berhenti bersikap munafik" desis himchan. Mengeluarkan cigarette dari saku celananya. Menawari daehyun yang langsung mendapat sambutan iya.

"Dia masih terlalu muda" hembusan asap rokok memenuhi sekitar mereka.

"Bahkan aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa malaikat tersesat pada selubung neraka seperti ini" jelas Himchan menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara dengan mata kosong.

Himchan-lah orang yang dekat dengan Junhong disini. Ditempat ini.

"Aku ingin berkata tidak. Bahkan bola matanya masih bergetar takut melihat botol alkohol" himchan memperbaiki posisi duduknya "jaga dia.. Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun menoleh menatap himchan. Matanya berair. Dan dari tempatnya, Daehyun baru menyadari jika sudut bibir himchan membiru, serta pada tulang airmatanya terdapat lebam yang terlihat masih baru.

"Aku senang mendapat jawaban setegas itu dari mu" himchan menepuk pundaknya.

"Uang bukan segalanya hm?"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis. Sedikit melupakan sesak didadanya. Lalu beralih pada menemani Himchan meneguk bergelas-gelas bir. Cerita demi cerita keluar dari bibirnya. Tangisan pilu ditengah sorak ramai keadaan. Daehyun terdiam mendengarnya.

Keadaan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dan himbauan agar menjaga Junhong sekuat tenaga. Apapun yang terjadi..

"Jangan sampai boss menjual satu-satunya yang dia jaga dengan sangat baik" himchan meneguk birnya.

"...tubuhnya"

.

.

.

Junhong merasa matanya memanas. Lalu luapan ingin marah atau bahkan melempar botol bir ditangannya pada sosok disana.

Junhong tahu ini tidak seharusnya ada. Atau bahkan ini sangat konyol cemburu hanya karena mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Kerutan dikeningnya bertambah, cemburu?

Junhong berucap untuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Membasuhnya kembali hingga air matanya menyatu. Hingga air itu menutupi lelehan air mata dipipinya.

Junhong menatap pantulan wajahnya. Pucat. Rintikan air dari ujung rambutnya menutupi tetesan air mata.

Junhong ingin mengetahui apa yang dia sedang rasakan. Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Menyenangkan saat melihat tatapan matanya menatap tajam padanya, namun menyedihkan karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dia sedang alami.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhong tak terkejut. Menggeleng pelan dan kembali membasuh wajahnya.

Daehyun mengulurkan sapu tangan, harum tubuhnya yang menenangkan tersemat disana. Membuat Junhong tercekik akan perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya. Junhong ingin terus menghirup aromanya.

Junhong membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencengkram sapu tangan ditangannya seolah penguat untuk maju melangkah menggapai sosok Daehyun yang berdiri didepan bilik pertama.

"H-hyung.."

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Daehyun melangkah mendekat. Mengulurkan lengannya dan mengusap pipi Junhong lembut.

Junhong menggigit bibirnya. Sentuhan Daehyun berbeda dengan sentuhan lelaki-lelaki diluar sana. Sentuhannya mampu membuat tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik.

_'Peluk aku'_

Namun dia hanya bisa berteriak didalam hatinya. Junhong meremas lebih kuat sapu tangan dalam genggamannya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran junhong. Daehyun maju semakin mendekat, memeluk ringan tubuh ringkih Junhong. Tangisannya pecah. Meremas kemeja Daehyun erat seolah tidak ingin Daehyun melepasnya walau sekejap.

Kehangatan yang menyerap ditubuhnya, menggelitik perutnya hingga membuat pipinya memerah. Namun air mata tetap mengalir. Dia lelah. Dia ingin bertumpu sejenak dipundak Daehyun.

Junhong tak butuh kata-kata untuk menenangkannya. Baginya, usapan lembut dipunggungnya dari Daehyun mampu membuatnya bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini.

_'Kuatkan aku, Jung'_

.

.

Mereka berdua bertemu saat dalam keadaan yang sama-sama memerlukan bantuan orang lain. Junhong melupakan dompetnya saat pergi makan malam disuatu cafe. Keberuntungan saat Daehyun datang dan mengeluarkan cardnya untuk membayar makanan Junhong.

Pertemuan kecil.. singkat.

Namun mereka tak menyangka pertemuan itu membuat mereka dekat. Jung Daehyun seorang mahasiswa strata yang dengan uangnya sendiri membiayai seluruh keperluan hidup dan pendidikannya.

Mereka bertemu kembali, kali ini pada kesempatan Daehyun dalam posisi kesusahan. Diusir dari tempatnya tinggal karena terbelit masalah uang.

Junhong mengulurkan tangannya, membalas kebaikan Daehyun dengan menawarkan tinggal diapartemennya yang mewah.

Mereka hidup satu atap. Walau kecanggungan masih terasa setiap mereka berpapasan. Hingga malam itu, Daehyun diterima bekerja sebagai penjaga bar. Pekerjaannya sebagai barista sudah lama dia tinggalkan karena sedikit uang yang dia dapatkan.

Daehyun mengenakan setelas jas lengkap. Boss nya berkata ada pekerjaan besar yang akan dilepaskan pada pundak Daehyun. Iming-iming gaji yang besar membuat Daehyun tergoda.

"Tugas mu hanyalah menjaga orang ini" ucap Tanaka. Seorang pemuda keturunan Jepang yang menjadi kepala penjaga.

"Awasi dan segera tangani orang-orang yang berbuat lebih dari sekedar mencium pipinya. Jika kau mendapati ada salah satu tamu yang mencium bibirnya, langsung usir" ujarnya dingin.

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Dia adalah orang kesayangan boss. Benda berharga yang boss jaga baik-baik hingga sekarang. 5 menit lagi dia sampai. Dan ingat untuk mengawasinya sangat ketat"

Daehyun mengangguk. Decitan pintu diujung ruangan membuat dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Matanya terpaku. Tubuhnya membatu tak bergerak. Mata mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat sosok itu mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sarang kekecewaan itu merengek masuk kedalam hatinya. Seakan kata-kata Tanaka buyar tertimpa bayangan orang yang harus dia jaga.

Seseorang yang dia anggap remeh. Para pekerja yang menomorsatukan uang dengan cara menarik perhatian dan menjual dirinya pada sekelompok orang-orang berdompet tebal.

Daehyun tak bisa menatap matanya lebih lama. Dia kecewa. Atau inikah penyebab apartemennya sangat mewah dengan umurnya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun? Segala benda bermerk dan jajaran mobil-mobil mewah digarasi khusus untuk dirinya?

Dia...

"Ini Choi Junhong. Dan Junhong-shii, ini bodyguard baru yang dikirim boss. Jung Daehyun"

Junhong tersenyum tipis, matanya berbicara seperti 'inilah aku'

Daehyun tak bisa menerimanya.

Berkutat dengan pikirannya untuk segera melepaskan Junhong dari belenggu neraka yang mengikat kakinya kuat.

.

.

.

Daehyun menyeret pemuda itu keluar, mendapati Junhong terduduk dilantai dengan pecahan gelas didekat kakinya.

Sebelum membanting tubuh itu kelantai, Daehyun memberikan pukulan telak di pipinya. Berteriak kasar agar pergi dan jangan berani datang lagi. Tanaka menatapnya tajam diujung lorong. Berjalan santai ke arah mereka dan menyuruh dua lelaki diaampingnya untuk membawa pemuda yang setengah mabuk itu keluar dari pub.

Tanaka bergerak masuk menuju ruangan. Membantu Junhong berdiri dan menariknya menuju pintu. Daehyun berdiri diambangnya. Memperhatikan Junhong yang menunduk. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Matanya memanas. Seburuk ini dia menjaga Junhong.

"Awas" gertak Tanaka.

"Biar aku yang membawanya. Biarkan aku mengobatinya" ujarnya dengan mata tak lepas dari Junhong.

Tanaka tersenyum masam. Menepuk pundaknya.

"Minggir atau kau lebih memilih lukanya bertambah banyak?"

Daehyun menyerah. Tahu jika dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Menatap kepergian Junhong yang semakin menjauh. Daehyun melonggarkan dasi dilehernya. Mencengkram kemejanya kuat dan menarik nafas teratur untuk meredakan sesak didadanya.

.

.

.

Mereka diam.

Junhong hanya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan mata kosong. Mobil mereka bergerak pelan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi saat itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat sedih" Daehyun menatap wajah Junhong dari kaca diatas mobil.

"Apa kau pernah melihat ku bahagia?"

Daehyun menggertakan gigimya geram.

"Aku... tidak bisa tersenyum lagi"

"Berhentilah" daehyun bersuara memilukan. Menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Matanya memburam. Air mata bertumpuk disudut matanya.

"Keluar dari dunia itu junhong-ah.." Daehyun menolehkan pandangannya. Memandangi pantulan wajahnya dari sisi kaca.

"Tidak bisa" jawab Junhong tegas.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin membawa mu pergi dari sini"

"Kau punya apa?"

DEG

Daehyun melebarkan bola matanya. Paku yang menghantam hatinya begitu kuat. Pecahan kaca yang menusuk dagingnya tak ampun.

"Kau punya apa untuk membawa ku pergi?" Junhong mengulangi pertanyaannya. Membuat lukanya terasa ditaburi garam.

"Jika kau punya uang banyak yang tidak akan habis untuk bisa aku gunakan. Kau boleh membawa ku"

Ucapan Junhong tenang. Matanya menatap langit malam dengan pandangan dingin. Junhong memandangnya sehina itu. Namun Daehyun tak bisa merubah pandangannya pada junhong. Dia tetap melihat sosoknya adalah seorang pemuda yang polos.

"Kau sudah mendapat uang dari berbagai lelaki" Daehyun meremas kemudinya.

"Tapi hanya aku yang bisa memberikan perasaan ini"

"Kau bisa bangga dengan uang-uang mu. Tapi kau tidak bisa bangga dengan perasaan yang saat ini kau miliki" Daehyun menyalakan mesin mobil. Junhong menatap kaku pada awan malam yang bergerak. Berteriak dalam hati agar Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Akuilah.. hanya aku yang bisa memberikan mu satu hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan" Daehyun menarik nafas panjang.

"...cinta"

.

.

.

Daehyun mencium aroma masakan. Setelah sebulan tinggal bersama Junhong, baru kali ini dia menemukan aroma yang membuatnya bergerak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur.

Daehyun menemukan meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai masakan. Daehyun tak menemukan Junhong didapur. Daehyun mengambil sumpit, mencicipi masakan yang berada disana.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pintar masak" teriaknya.

"Hm?"

Junhong muncul dari ruangan tempat pakaian kotor dan mesin cuci. Keluar dengan membawa keranjang berisi pakaian yang sudah bersih.

"Aku hanya jarang memasak" gumamnya. Menaruh keranjang itu diatas tatakan tempat menyetrika baju.

"Bisa aku makan? Kau sudah makan?" Daehyun duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan pagi yang biasanya dia lalui dengan memakan roti panggang saja.

"Hum, aku sudah makan"

Daehyun memakan sarapannya dengan mata masih menatap Junhong. Lalu nafsu makannya menguar saat melihat setelah jas nya yang dipegang junhong. Junhong menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku dan mulai menyetrika setelan jasnya.

Daehyun terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang menyetrika baju miliknya, dia terlalu malas dan membiarkan bajunya tertumpuk selimut agar lipatannya menjadi rapi.

Sarapan pagi, menyetrika bajunya..

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu"

Daehyun bersumpah akan membawa Junhong hidup bersamanya.

.

.

.

Daehyun bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Memandangi lorong sepi yang hanya terdapat beberapa pasangan yang bergerak masuk menuju ruangan.

Daehyun merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Menghisap dengan guratan gelisah dikeningnya.

Dia mendapat panggilan agar menuju pub sejam lebih dahulu dari Junhong. Junhong akan dijemput oleh Himchan diapartemennya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, ada sesuatu yang seakan tertinggal dan dia lupakan. Ada sesuatu yang sedang meneriaki namanya dan menanti dirinya.

Daehyun.. tidak tahu apa yang menghambatnya.

Daehyun tidak sadar jika Tanaka sudah berdiri didepannya. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, Tanaka mengeluarkan sebuah amplop lalu memasukkannya kedalam sisi jasnya.

"Pekerjaan mu selesai. Junhong bukan lagi tanggung jawab mu. Pergilah" Tanaka menepuk dadanya dengan senyuman kasar.

Daehyun menyipitkan matanya..

Ada yang tidak beres...

.

.

.

Daehyun membeli sekaleng bir dan beberapa makanan kecil. Mengendarai taksi menuju apartemen Junnhong.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Dia sudah mengeluarkan penat dikepalanya dengan menjajal makanan diluar hampir 3 jam.

Daehyun tertegun sesaat didepan pintu apartemen Junhong. Pintunya tidak terkunci.

DEG

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu datang. Malam ini Daehyun sekuat tenaga menghindari degupan aneh didadanya. Daehyun bergerak maju, membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan terkejut saat melihat ruangan yang begitu berantakan.

Guci-guci yang tertata rapih dan anggun kini hanya tinggal pecahan saja. Berserakan dilantai beserta gorden berwarna puih yang terjejak dilantai.

Daehyun membungkuk saat melihat sebuah foto dilantai. Lalu sebuah surat bertuliskan keadaan 'mama' tertera disana.

_**'Hyung.. keadaan mama semakin memburuk. Dokter berkata agar mama segera dioperasi. Tapi itu membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak. Hyung... segeralah pulang'**_

_**'Aku mengharapkan mu. Walaupun uang yang kau kirimkan memang berguna. Mama ingin bertemu dengan mu. Pulanglah terlebih dahulu, uang bukan segalanya'**_

_**'Dokter berkata operasinya sukses. Namun mama harus menjalani terapi setiap bulan. Hyung... terimakasih'**_

Daehyun mengusap air mata dipipinya. Selama ini berpikir jika segala yang dilakukan junhong adalah sebuah keinginan dunia semata. Sebuah bentuk kemarukan duniawi dari sisinya sebagai seorang pemuda.

Junhong bekerja untuk ini.. untuk keluarganya.. untuk sang Ibu yang berjuang melawan sakitnya.

Daehyun mendengar isakan lirih. Dia berlari menuju kamar Junhong, namun tak menemukan siapapun. Rintikan air menjadi arah bagi daehyun untuk melangkah.

Daehyun menemukan Junhong terduduk dibawah shower dikamar mandi. Rambutnya yang merah terkena rintik air yang menghujam kepalanya.

Tangisan itu samar terdengar, lalu jemarinya yang bergetar memeluk tubuhnya dengan ringkih. Daehyun memang tidak bisa membedakan air mata dan air yang mengalir dipipinya. Tapi Daehyun tahu.. jika Junhong menangis.

Daehyun mengambil handuk, bergerak mendekat, Daehyun mengeratkan dagunya kala melihat bercak darah pada kemeja yang dikenakan junhong.

Hatinya mencelos.

Inilah yang membuat degupan aneh didadanya..

Junhong kehilangan apa yang selama ini dia jaga sekuat tenaga..

Seseorang telah merampas tubuh_nya.. _diri_nya.._

Junhong menekuk lututnya, menangis semakin keras. Daehyun berjongkok disampingnya, menyampirkan handuk pada pundaknya.

"Kau lihat? Apa kau masih mau membawa ku? Makhluk hina seperti ku?" Junhong bersuara pilu.

Daehyun memeluk junhong, membiarkan kemejanya basah dengan rintik air yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Daehyun membawa junhong menuju kamar. Mendudukkannya pada tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh junhong dengan selimut.

Matanya yang bengkak karena terus menerus menangis, juga bibirnya yang bergetar dan membiru karena terlalu lama berada di air.

Daehyun menyentuh dagu Junhong, membawanya mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibirnya yang dingin.

"Bawa aku pergi" bisik Junhong tepat didepan bibir Daehyun.

"Aku ingin pergi" bisiknya mendesak.

Daehyun mencium bibir Junhong sekali lagi, membiarkan Junhong percaya padanya.

"Aku pasti akan membawa mu pergi, tunggu aku bisakah?" Daehyun mengusap pipinya yang beku.

Junhong mengangguk. Daehyun memeluknya erat lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dan berbisik menenangkan.

Daehyun berkata dia harus pergi sebentar, Junhong menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin. Hangatnya Daehyun masih bisa dia rasakan.

Junhong kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang merobek dirinya dengan kasar. Memeluk tubuhnya seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan perlakuan lembut Daehyun.

Junhong menangis lagi.

Dia sangat membutuhkan Daehyun untuk apapun.

.

.

.

Daehyun marah. Dia benar-benar memukuli lelaki itu hingga nafasnya menghilang. Darah lelaki itu mengenai wajah dan kemejanya, daehyun tak sadar jika air mata bercampur dengan darah dipipinya. Lelaki yang sering dipanggilnya boss itu kini berbaring kaku, inikah alasan lelaki itu menyuruhnya menjaga Junhong? Menjaga tubuh Junhong? Agar lelaki itu bisa menikmati tubuh Junhong. Sialnya dia tergiur dengan uang dijanjikan. Sialnya dia menuruti semuanya tanpa memikirkan motif dibalik ini tidak peduli. Dia membenci bagaimana lelaki-lelaki lain menyentuh Junhong dan terlebih lelaki ini telah menyetubuhi Junhong, Daehyun tak akan tinggal diam. Nafasnya memburu, mengambil sebotol wine dan menyiramkan kewajahnya yang terdapat darah.

Tanaka menatapnya dari ambang pintu, tapi Daehyun sudah kalap, dia berjalan keluar ruangan. Segerombolan penjaga menabraknya dengan pukulan namun kali Daehyun tak akan diam. Dia melawan sekuat tenaga, membiarkan wajahnya babak belur akibat terkena pukulan.

Daehyun harus pergi.. dia harus bertemu Junhong.

Daehyun berlari, tak mengindahkan mobil yang hampir saja menabrak tubuhnya. Daehyun merapikan kemejanya. Menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

Dia tidak ingin Junhong melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau. Dengan taksi dia menuju bandara, tampat dimana dia bisikkan pada Junhong agar menunggunya disana.

Daehyun keluar dari taksi, membersihkan kemeja dari noda darah yang melekat.

Nafasnya hanya tinggal menghitung jari.

Tak ada yang tahu jika lelaki itu berjalan berlawanan dari arah Daehyun. Mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya.

Tanaka menghujam pisau itu tepat diperut Daehyun saat tubuh mereka berpapasan. Daehyun menggeram menahan sakit.

"Ini untuk pengkhianat seperti mu" desisnya. Menghujamnya semakin dalam lalu meninggalkan Daehyun yang terduduk sembari memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Daehyun merasakan nafasnya menipis. Air matanya mencair menuruni pipinya. Bayangan Junhong yang tengah menunggunya membuat Daehyun tak kuat menahan denyutan sakit.

Dengan langkahnya yang tersaruk, Daehyun melangkah. Darah yang setiap dia bergerak semakin banyak keluar. Darah yang kini mulai menyedak temggorokan dan membuatnya membungkuk memuntahkan darah dari perutnya.

Daehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa mu pergi" bisiknya disela-sela rasa sakit.

Daehyun kalah akan rasa sakitnya. Daehyun membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan matanya terpejam rapat.

Daehyun menghitung dalam hati, nafasnya yang hanya tinggal terhitung dengan jari.

9...

10.

.

.

.

Junhong meremas ponselnya, matanya menatap ke arah pintu bandara. Kenapa daehyun belum datang juga?

Junhong mendudukan tubuhnya. Menepis keadaan buruk yang mungkin menimpa Daehyun.

Namun... Daehyun tetap tak datang.

Daehyun mengingkari janjinya untuk membawa Junhong pergi.

Daehyun.. tak datang...

.

.

.

End

.

My angst feels lagi berada dilevel teratas. Jadi aku memutuskan buat FF ini sebagai pelampiasan, memperkecil kemungkinan aku akan ngebuat FF lain dan menjadikannya angst pula khususnya buat CBL chap akhir.

.

Aku minta maaf kalau FF aku yang lain (khususnya daelo) memakan waktu agak lama aku mengapdetnya. Feels ku lagi benar-benar aneh. Aku lagi ga bisa nata feels ku sendiri kayak hal kecil apapun biaa menyinggung feels ku. Maaaaaf.

Dan ohiya FF ini terinspirasi dari MVnya Rain Bi yang Love Story. Kalau kalian mau nangis nonton aja videonya. Huhuhu.

.


End file.
